Diferentes vidas, siempre juntos
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: Akane es una popular porrista y ranma es todo lo contrario, pero un acto de caballerosidad por parte de el lo acercara mas a la linda chica (oneshot) alternativo


Hey que tal chicas/os! espero que les guste este nuevo fic, espero sus comentarios!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

-Los personajes hablan.-

(los personajes piensan)

:notas del autor:

Como todos sabemos en las escuelas hay diferentes "estatus" desde los populares hasta los nerds

-Miren! Ahi viene akane.- Señalo uno del pequeño grupo de chicos que se encontraba en la entrada de la preparatoria kobo daishi. Akane era la mas popular de la escuela por ser muy bonita era alta, delgada, de cabello largo y una piel muy blanca ademas de ser porrista. Al pasar akane sintió la mirada de todos los del grupo pero los ignoro ya que a ellas no le gustaba que la miraran

-Baah es una estirada.- Dijo ranma un chico muy apuesto

-Tal vez sea estirada, pero es muy bonita.- Dijo sasuke

-Si es muy hermosa confirmaron tai y yuta

-Bueno, si es muy guapa pero seamos sinceros alguien de su "categoría" jamas sera amiga nuestra.-Insistió ranma.

Si bien ninguno de estos chicos era feo, tenían la desgracia de pertenecer al estatus de los del montón, mientras akane pertenecía a los populares, pero no precisamente por ser "estirada" sino por juntarse con los populares que cegados por su belleza, no dudaron en hacerla parte del grupo. En la hora del almuerzo tai y yuta se acercaron a sus amigos para darles una buena notocia

-Chicos! Akane asistirá esta noche al karaoke que esta en la calle principal !Vamos nosotros tambien!

-¿Eh? Y para que vamos a ir nosotros si no sabemos cantar.- Dijo ranma indiferente

-Bueno-Intervino sasuke-Me gustaria ver a akane cantando.-

-!Bien esta decido, todos iremos al karaoke esta noche!.- Gritaron tai y yuta al mismo tiempo.

-Baah, ustedes vayan, yo no quiero ir.- Dijo ranma con total desinteres

-Pero ranma, estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad, ademas en la mañana dijiste que akane no te era fea.- Ranma se sonrojo con el comentario du yuta

-Esta bien, ire.-

Ranma se dirigía a su casa cuando en el camino pudo distinguir una figura femenina que estaba arrodillada en el piso recogiendo uno libros

-Permiteme ayudarte.- Dijo ranma y recojio unos cuantos libros

-Si gracias.- Era akane tendo, la chica mas guapa de la escuela. Al terminar de recojer los libros ambos se pusieron de pie mirándose frente a frente

-Oh, no me eh presentado, soy ranma...-

-Ranma saotome, lo se. Vamos en el mismo salon.- Dijo akane con una gran sonrisa, ranma estaba sorprendido pues una chica "popular" le conocia

-Gracias por ayudarme ranma, me gustaria platicar contigo pero me tengo que ir.- Se excuso la chica e hiso una reverencia antes de marcharse. El corazon de ranma latia rápidamente, había hablado con la chica de la que estaba secretamente enamorado y ella lo conocía

-¿Porque se habrá ido tan pronto? Ah cierto, iremos al karaoke.- Ranma se apresuro a llegar a su casa, se dio un baño y se puso colonia que su madre y su padre le regalaron para un cumpleaños. Al llegar al karaoke sus amigo ya se encontraban ahi

-!Ranma, pero que galán te vez! .- Dijo sasuke

-Para quien te has arreglado así?.- Dijo yuta

-¿No me digas que tienes planeado conquistar a akane?.- Los tres amigos rieron

-¡Baah! Callense, ya les dije que esa estirada no me gusta.-

-Por cierto, ¿Ya la vieron? Se ve guapísima.- Intervino tai, los cuatro chicos voltearon a verla. Akane traia unos pantalones cortos y una blusa straple de flores

-Lastima que venga acompañada pos esos.- Dijo sasuke con desagrado

-Si me caen muy mal.- respondio yuka

-Pero quienes son?.- intervino ranma

-Pues son los hijos del director.-Intervino tai

-Callense, callense que akane ya va a cantar.- Dijo sasuke con unos enormes ojos. Los amigos guardaron silencio y pusieron atencion

Al cielo pido un favor que tu me quieras a mi deseo a morir que algun dia tu estes por siempre

commigo tengo la fe

yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien mas te ama y yo te hare muy feliz tarde o

temprano seras tu mi hombre.

yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo preciente mi corazon que al escuchar mi cancion

yo estoy muy segura vendras aqui.

Todos los presentes quedaron maravillados al oir la preciosa voz de akane, incluso ranma, que tanto se esforzaba por disimular, cayo rendido al escuchar la cantar

-Cielos ¡Es tan perfecta! La quiero como esposa.- Dijo sasuke con los ojos llenos de ilusión y los demas suspiraron

-Ya cálmense chicos, no exageren...-

-¡Hola ranma!.- Saludo akane afectuosamente al al chico de la trensa

-Ho.. Hola akane...- Respondió nervioso

-Que coinsidencia, vinimos al mismo lugar.- Akane no dejaba de sonreir

(Claro, coinsidensia pensaron los muchachos)

-¡Akane apresurate!.- gritaron los hijos del director

-Bueno ya me voy que me estan esperando, adios ranma adios chicos.- dijo akane con una gran sonrisa y se retiro, los amigos de ranma lo miraron con rabia

-¡Porque no nos dijiste que eras amigo de akane!.- Dijeron al unisono furiosamente

-Bu..bu.. bueno no somos amigos amigos, pero al parecer ella sabe que vamos en la misma clase.-

-¡¿ Enserio?!.- Dijeron los tres chicos encantados

-Si, cuando iba para mi casa me la eh topado y...-

-Jo pero que suete tienes.- Dijo tai y todos rieron.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente. ordenaron bebidas y algo de comer, ranma pudo notar que akane lo miro en varias ocasiones, haciendo que el se perdiera en sus hermosos ojos castaños y al reaccionar se pusiera nervioso. Al dia siguiente a la hora del almuerzo estaban los cuatro amigos discutiendo sobre a donde ir para comer su almuerzo

-¡Ya se! Vayamos a la azotea.- Sugirió tai y todos los demas aceptaron la idea. Cuando los chicos llegaron encontraron a akane que estaba comiendo sola

-¡Hola chicos!.- Saludo efusivamente la chica al pequeño grupo de amigos haciendo que todos :menos ranma: se sonrojaran

-Hola akane.- Respondieron timidamente

-Bueno que esperan, sientense.- Los chicos asintieron y se sentaron

-Akane, si no te molesta ¿Porque estas aqui tu sola?.- Pregunto yuka

-Bueno, es que soy muy timida y me cuesta mucho acercarme a los demas.-

-Pero si eres muy amigable.- Respondio sasuke

-Una vez que tengo confianza si, pero cuando no me cuesta acecarme a las personas.- Los chicos muy interesados sobre conocer un poco sobre akane, continuaron haciendole preguntras. Tuvieron una muy agradable conversación hasta que el timbre anuncio el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

-Vaya pero que chica tan agradable, ahora entiendo por que es tan seria.- Dijo tai entre suspiros

-Asi es amigo, lastima que ranma sea el que le gusta.- Dijo sasuke seriamente

-¿Que? yo le gusto.-

-¡Ja! Que tonto eres, akane no dejaba de mirarte, no entiendo que pudo ver en ti.- Respondio nuevamente serio sasuke, ranma no daba credito a lo que sus amigos decian, la chica mas linda se fijo en el, pero lo mas importante... ¡Su amor era correpondido!. Los chicos tenian una nueva amiga, ese grupo de cuatro personas, paso a ser un grupo de cinco. Los cinco amigos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, iban al centro comercial, al cine, en fin se volvieron muy unidos.

Un dia al finalizar las clases el chico "lider" de los populares, kuno tatewaki se acerco a ranma con el fin de amenzarlo

-¿Quien te crees tu para estar al lado de akane tendo?.- Akane quien se dirigia con ranma para hablar con el se escondio al ver kuno estaba con el

-¿Es que acaso no puedo hablarle?.-

-Exacto, esa maravillosa mujer no esta a tu altura.-

-¿Ja y tu si?.-

-Claro, ella se convertira en mi esposa.- Akane al escucharlo decir eso hiso una mueca de desagrado

-Por mi has lo que quieras, a mi no me gustan las niñas fresas y estiradas.-

-¡Maldito! No permitire que te expreses asi de la maravillosa akane.- Akane salio de su escondite

-¡Ranma! ¿Porque dijiste eso, en verdad te caigo mal? .- Pregunto akane con lagrimas en sus ojos

-A... akane... No crei que tu...-

-¡Yo creia que eramos amigos!.- Akane se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a correr

-¡Maldito! Ahora si acabare contigo.- Los dos comenzaron a pelear a puños limpios, pero ranma por salir a buscar a akane, decidio dejar la pelea inconclusa. Ranma recorrio toda la escuela en busca de akane pero no la encontró

(Aun no eh buscado en la azotea) Ranma abrió lentamente la puerta y efectivamente akane estaba ahi, el alcanzaba a oir los sollozos de la chica

-Akane... perdoname.- Akane no respondio y ranma se acerco mas a ella

-Akane... porfavor...- Insistio ranma

-Ranma, si tan mal te caigo, por favor dejame sola, no entiendo que haces aqui.-

-Akane.. Es que yo...-

-¿Tu que ranma? Por favor, dejame sola.- Ranma sabia que si insistia no lograria nada asi que la dejo sola.

-Deveras que eres un... ¡IDIOTA!.- Dijo yuta molesto

-¿Como se te ocurrio decir eso ranma?.- Dijo tai tomando a ranma por los hombros y sacudiendolo fuertemente

-¿Y ahora que haras? Tienes que reconciliarte con akane... Tal vez con un enorme ramo de rosas, chocolates y un enorme peluche...- Dijo sasuke pensativo

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero que me perdone?.-

-Pero que sinico eres ranma, entonces no nos metas en tus problemas.- Los tres chicos dejaron solo a ranma y el aprovecho para poder analizar las cosas. En ese presiso momento paso akane al verla el se sonrojo y ella al contrario, lo ignoro rotundamente

(Diablos, yo y mi gran bocota). Habia pasado ya una semana y akane continuaba ignorando a ranma, pero no a sus demas amigos, sasuke se acerco a ranma

-Si quieres reconquistarla, haslo lo mas pronto posiblie, podrias arrepentirte despues.-

-Ya te dije que esa estirada no me impo...-

-¡Ya basta ranma! -lo interrumpio sasuke- Todos nos enamoramos alguna vez, no es nada del otro mundo. Lo que yo daria por que akane me viera como te ve a ti... Y tu diciendo esas estupideces.-

-¿Eh? De que estas hablando.-

-¡Eres tan tonto ranma! En el tiempo que pasamos juntos akane no dejaba de mirarte, cuando te miraba se sonrojaba, vaya que eres un despistado por no decirte mas feo.- Ranma se puso a pensar en aquello que sasuke le habia dicho

(Como es que actue como un idiota, buscare a akane para pedirle una discula) Ranma recorrio toda la escuela pero no la encontro

(Bueno, talvez mañana tenga mas suerte) De repente ranma escucho la voz de akane que provenia del gimnasio y conforme se acercaba podia escuchar la conversacion

-¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz kuno!.-

-¿Que ocurre akane, solo quieres del bobo se saotome? Ja yo soy tu mejor opcion linda.-

-¡Pues si! El me gusta y mucho.-

-Pero akane, ya olvidaste todo lo que dijo de ti.-

-...- Akane no respondio

-Yo hare que te olvides de ese bobo.- apenas termino de decir eso y se lanzo a besar como el cuello de la chica

-¡Basta ya, sueltame maldito cerdo!.- Gritaba akane mientras intentaba alejar a kuno, pero el seguia manoseándola y besándola a la fuerza, ranma de un salto llego a donde kuno y lo empujo

-¿Que no escuchaste que dijo que la dejaras en paz?.-

-Y tu quien te crees para empujarme.-

-Terminemos la pelea del otro dia.-

-Me parece perfecto saotome, prepárate para perder.- Los dos chicos comenzaron a pelear pero ranma al practicar el combate libre, no tuvo dificultad en vencer a kuno

-¿Estas bien akane?.- Dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a la chica, kuno estaba en piso inconsciente

-Si ranma gracias.- Dijo mientras unas finas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, mismas que ranma limpiaría con un pequeño pañuelo

-Vamos akane, te acompaño a casa.- Akane asintió. Al llegar a casa de los tendo akane volvio a agradecerle a ranma

-Gracias ranma, me salvaste.-

-No es nada akane -ranma recordo aquellas palabras que su sabio amigo sasuke le dijo- Akane, perdoname por haber dicho esas cosas malas acerca de ti.- Ranma hiso un reverencia

-No te preocupes, ya todo quedo en el pasado.- Akane sonrio dilcemente haciendo que ranma se sonrojara

-Aka.. Akane tu me gus..gus... Tu me gustas.- Akane abrió los ojos pero una sonrisa se dibujo enseguida

-Tu también me gustas ranma.- Ambos se sonrojaron

-¿Lo dices encerio akane?.- akane asintió y se acerco a el, se paro de puntitas para que sus labios lograran encontrarse, ranma sujeto fuertemente a akane de la cintura

-Akane... quieres ser mi no no novia?.-

-¡Si ranma!.-

Al dia siguiente tai, yuta y sasuke que estaban en la entrada de la escuela quedaron sorprendidos al ver a akane y ranma llegar juntos a la escuela y tomados de la mano

-Nos vemos mas tarde ranma.- Dijo akane y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si nos vemos mas tarde.- Ranma la beso en la frente

-¿Y eso?.- Dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, es que he seguido el consejo de mi buen amigo sasuke y le he confesado mi amor.-

-Hasta que al fin haces algo bien!.- Dijeron sus amigos y rieron todos juntos

(Y yo que creia que akane era una estirada, que equivocado estaba, es la chica ma linda que he conocido) Pensaba entre suspiros el chico de la trenza.

Si bien tuvieron dificultades :ranma: en el principio, akane logro demostrar que el ser "popular" nada tiene que ver con su comportamiento. El estatus social nada tiene que ver en una relación, las personas se comprometen entre si, no con las cosas materiales o posición social.

Espero les haya gustado es muy cortito lo se, pero es por que lo hice en menos de 2 hrs. jaja estaba muy aburrida... En fin estoy escribiendo un fic de varios capitulos sobre un universo alterno en el que akane se casa con... y ranma se casa con otra chica. Espero sus reviews o comentarios gracias por leer!


End file.
